She Wants To Move
by Anyone But Sasuke
Summary: not a songfic, although the title comes from the song She Wants To Move by N.E.R.D. Team 7's mission to unmask Kakashi never ended, and Sasuke just came up with a new way for a certain pink-haired kunoichi to see Kakashi's real face. Rated T for safety.


(She Wants To Move)

She shimmied.

She shook.

She down-right _boogied_.

(And she loved her mind, no matter how crazy it could be.)

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Haruno Sakura loved the sun.

Actually, it reminded her of Naruto. Even if she couldn't see it, it still shone. But that wasn't why she loved it (and she certainly didn't like Naruto like THAT.)

The memory was fading, as she got closer and closer to her eighteenth birthday. It was almost just sounds now, and the knowledge of what happened that day.

"_We'll catch him without his mask for sure!" Naruto whispered heatedly, holding his fist out. Hesitantly, Sakura and Sasuke lifted their fists too, then stacked them one on top of the other._

"_The mission doesn't end here!" Sakura agreed, but nodded slightly."_

"_**Hn.**__" Sakura and Naruto grinned. It would be the best agreement they would ever get out of him._

_Naruto, who had his fist on the bottom, tossed up their hands. Sasuke's came down first, then Sakura's, then Naruto's, to end up the exact opposite of what they started._

'The sun had been harsh on that day too," Sakura mused, brushing pink hair away from emerald eyes. It was one of her fondest memories though, from before Sasuke had left.

"-kura. Saaakuurraaaa," Naruto called, startling her out of her daydream.

"Whaa? I'm busy!" she snapped, blushing. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"And I'm Jiraiya's grandson. C'mon! Sasuke has a new plan to unmask Kakashi-sensei!"

Sakura smirked. Some things never changed.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Uchiha Sasuke had come back 2½ days after Uzumaki Naruto's 16TH birthday. No one knew why, with the exception of the Godaime Hokage and the Uchiha himself.

But to Sakura's surprise, Naruto was more glad to have their teammate back than she was.

'**It will all work out in the end,**' her inner self promised. She prayed she was right.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"So, Sasu, what's this master plan?" Sakura asked as seriously as possible, a small grin tugging at the corners of her lips. The Uchiha hated being called Sasu.

But instead of his trademark glare, the dark-haired boy smirked, eyes showing the outline of his sharingan. Apparently, his plan was that good.

"Seduction."

Sakura and Naruto exchanged glances, then Naruto grinned. "Jeez, teme, I didn't know you swung that way."

Insert trademark Uchiha death-glare here. "Not **me**, dobe," Sasuke hissed, then jerked his head toward Sakura. "Her. She turns eighteen tomorrow. It'll be legal."

Sakura suppressed a groan, and without even looking she knew Naruto's eyes lit up. "It's perfect," he gasped, voice full of admiration. "Kakashi-sensei can't resist hot girls!"

Sasuke nodded, and Sakura blushed. They both thought she was hot?

"Okay, fine." She knew she would regret this, but she was too curious not to.

Naruto and Sasuke cheered. Well, Naruto cheered. Sasuke just smirked.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Hatake Kakashi prided himself on being controlled, almost selfishly. He knew the mask gave him an air of mystery, but that wasn't why he wore it. Now, it was just like a second or third skin.

No matter how controlled he was, he could not help his reaction when he saw her.

The club they were in had pulsing lights, and a large dance floor. The music pounded in their ears, and the pale lavender dress she wore hugged every curve. It fell several inches above her knee, where she had tied her forehead-protector. The neckline wasn't too low, but still left little to his imagination. Silver heels completed her look, and Kakashi felt himself swallow. She was sexy.

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

_She had fire in her eyes tonight._

Not wanting to come alone, she had dragged Tenten along with her, being the only female she knew who had just turned eighteen. But as soon as she had explained just exactly _why_ they were at this club, Tenten had left, wanting no part in an Uchiha-Uzumaki plan.

As she danced, Sakura wondered why **she** had agreed, especially after six years of knowing **them**.

'**Hottie at six o'clock!' **Inner Sakura cheered, and suddenly, Sakura felt a familiar presence at her back.

'Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap!' Sakura gulped. 'Not yet!'

"Aren't you a little young to be here?" Kakashi's voice danced in her ear, and she hid a shiver.

"Nonsense sensei," she spun around, leading him to the dance floor with a smile and a tug at his wrists. "I turned eighteen this morning."

As it turned out, a quick lesson on dancing from Ino had been all she needed. Even if she had begged Sasuke several times to 'lend' her a sharingan eye, she wouldn't be needing it here.

.


End file.
